It has been known that various pieces of data are stored as history information for the purpose of, for example, storing an operation history of an information processing circuit, storing an execution history of a program in a program development apparatus, and recording failure information in an information processing unit.
Related technologies are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 61-246848, 2004-206425, and 05-298144.